


Holiday

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-15
Updated: 2009-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Holiday

"Good day, Hatake-san. I'm here to... to see that all is to your liking." Iruka looked expectantly at the lithe figure of the man leaning against the wall, peering through the abnormally tall kitchen window. Hatake Kakashi turned his head slightly, and Iruka could see the pale curve of his cheek.

"It is. So far. Thank you." His voice was flat, none of the teasing that Iruka had become so used to. His memory had been wiped clean with some powerful, chakra-filled procedure; he had volunteered for it himself.

But that didn't matter. He was here, he was _alive_ and that... that was all that mattered to Iruka.

Iruka bowed deeply, hoping the sudden tears would not spill from his eyes. "Possibly you would like to go outside soon? It is a fine day."

"It is." Kakashi was still staring outside, probably looking past the gateway out back, the wood framing a pastoral scenery. They were on the outskirts of Konoha, and it was Iruka's turn today, to make sure that the former great Copy-Nin was calm and kept out of any trouble.

He was just about to inquire if Kakashi had had anything to eat, when he found himself the subject of a very intent stare, the strangely exposed face wearing an expression of faint confusion.

"Do I know you?" Kakashi asked slowly.

Yes, Iruka wanted to say. Yes, you know me. I love you and you've forgotten me. You've forgotten me to save our people and I will never forgive you for that.

"Am I familiar to you?" he asked in return, softly.

"No." Kakashi turned back to the beautiful view as pain clenched at Iruka's chest. "I'm sorry, but no."

fin.


End file.
